Megatron
Megatron is a Cybertronian and leader of the Decepticons. Fiction Millions of years prior to the 23rd century, Megatron began a civil war on his home planet of Cybertron. So great was the fighting that their world was torn from its orbit, being sent hurtling through space. Four million years ago, Cybertron had drifted into the path of the Sol asteroid belt, the rocks threatening to destroy it. Autobot High Command boarded a starship to clear a path through the field with Megatron's flagship attacking the Autobots once the hole had been created, Megatron leading a boarding party. Passing too close to the nearby Earth however, the Autobot ship spun out of control and crashed into a volcano on the prehistoric planet, all aboard falling into stasis lock. In the 1980s, the volcano erupted, reactivating everyone and starting a secret war for Earth's supply of energon, Megatron taking on a projectile weapon as his alternate mode. In the year 2026, Earth fell to World War III. With Optimus Prime leading his forces off-world in search of more energon, Megatron followed in Trypticon. After trailing the Autobots for decades, the Decepticons attacked over Cygnus Seven, with history repeating itself as the Decepticon boarding caused the Autobot ship to fly out of control and crash land, knocking everyone into stasis. On stardate 5892.7, a dilithium survey team was exploring the caverns and unknowingly triggered Fortress Maximus' autonomic protocols. By random chance, Megatron was the first to be reactivated, healing his troops and leading an attack on the surface. ( ||||sub = Star Trek vs. Transformers}}) Riding in Starscream, Megatron oversaw the conquest of the colony before Optimus Prime arrived only to be wounded into stasis by Kirk's phaser. When the human captain demanded that the invaders identify themselves, Megatron transformed to robot mode and ordered Soundwave to execute the organics. Soundwave's audio disruptor waves managed to pierce the static surrounding Cygnus Seven allowing Kirk to call the for a photon torpedo strike. Deciding to withdraw for now, Megatron led his forces to a nearby moon where they found Trypticon being investigated by Kuri's Klingons. Intrigued by the human hating aliens, Megatron allowed them an audience. ( ) Soon enough, Megatron grew bored of the Klingons, only regaining interest in them when they revealed the existence of their cloaking device. Ordering Trypticon to scan the downed D7, Megatron had the Titan cripple the Enterprise before he led a second attack on Cygnus Seven. ( ||||sub = Star Trek vs. Transformers}}) As chaos reigned across the battlefield, Megatron beamed in to fire a point blank round at the wounded Optimus Prime. Before he could execute his foe, Fortress Maximus revealed himself. ( ||||sub = Star Trek vs. Transformers}}) Confident that Trypticon could best Maximus again, Megatron resumed battling the Autobots, calling for Starscream to reinforce him only to find his second had vanished. Seconds later, Starscream burst free from the ground, now equipped with a Klingon cloaking device, flying away. Megatron instantly turned on Kuri, who welcomed a glorious death, before being tackled down by . No sooner had Megatron shaken off the Autobot did Trypticon fall. Choosing to deal with Starscream first, Megatron ordered a retreat. As Trypticon beamed him aboard, Megatron promised that he would return one day and destroy the Federation. ( ||||sub = Star Trek vs. Transformers}}) Arriving at the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS, Megatron ordered the First City to be bombarded from orbit before he and his troops crashed into the Great Hall. After executing Starscream, Megatron ordered conquest to begin only for the Autobots and Starfleet to catch up with him again. Though Megatron attempted to use his superior strength to have the Klingons fight for him, Kuri revealed Megatron's betrayal of their alliance. Uncocerned, Megatron led his forces into battle, once again besting Optimus and ordering Soundwave to unleash his audio disruptor waves on their foes. With everyone felled, Megatron was ready to assume command of the Klingon Empire only for Kuri to reveal that the Klingons were deaf to the frequency that Soundwave used. Caught off-guard, Megatron was bombarded by a fleet of D7s, falling into stasis. As part of the latest treaty between the Federation and the Empire, the Decepticons were left as Klingon prisoners. Restrained for study, Megatron glared hatefully at the beasts who'd imprisoned him. ( ||||sub = Star Trek vs. Transformers}}) Appendices External link * Megatron at tfwiki.net Category:Crossover characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Robots